The Teen Justice League Junior League
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: The Teen Justice League are voting on new members to join their league, and to join their Junior Justice League.


Superboy have call a meeting at the Watch Tower, it to him long time put the new destinations in the Zeta-beam system.

"Okay guys, I call you in for important reason."Superboy said

"We need take a new league, one for young heroes that our too young even for us." Girl Wonder.

"We have work to do" Raven said.

"Okay, I nominate Wonder Girl to join the our new junior justice league." Supergirl said." She may just started training with Wonder Woman, but she has done good enough."

"As so does Beast Boy, besides, we could use some more male members." Superboy said

"Agreed." Sonic said.

"Here, here." Red Lantern said.

Miss Martian zeta-beam to the Watch Tower.

There were Superman, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel and John Stewart

"Hey Superman have seen Conner?"Miss Martian asked.

"No Me'gann, why?" he replied.

"He's not himself, it's like he's been keeping secret, like knowing that I have a cousin that is half martian and half human. He's out more than usual, ever since that mission that he heard someone, he's hanging out with others, but there part of the Team. After he discovered Mount Justice true purpose."

"The last I saw him he joke about making a meeting for a new league."

"That wasn't a joke, when I read Supergirl's mind I discover this, Superboy met Supergirl on the League terms on the mission in South America, they went to in old lab, where they created, and many other clone from DNA of humans and the Justice League, called Project Justice League, the two found the clones, Raven, Girl Wonder, Red Lantern, Sonic, Hawkgirl, and Miss Manhunter, my cousin."She explained.

"But what this has to do with the cave?" Superman asked.

"When Superboy ans Supergirl were under the control of red Krytonite, they discover their grandfather's notes, containing something the Mirror Box, into was divide into four pieces after being use by Lionel Luthor to come to Earth-2 to this Earth , the first one was in a room in the first Luthor Mansion, in 1928. when an earthquake hit, it destroyed the near by mountain shattered and covered the Mansion, where you and Hal Jordan forge into Mount Justice. The cave is so old Superboy discover that the Mansion's owners use parts of their ship the Lana Lotsaflower in it's constructions."She said.

Superman was shocked," I had no idea." he said"What has that boy been doing."

"It's there a way to say i'm sorry?"she asked.

"Well been, more hungrier than usual." Superman said.

"So, who brought dinner, or do we have combine our allowances too get stuff restaurant's value menus as usual." Sonic sad.

"Sonic, I now our amount of money is dangerously low, and is a food supply, that's why I got food from the cave. I't will be enough for a month, that's when we get our raises. Don't worry we will get food, water, and money, soon." he replied.

"Superboy, we also need, some new clothes. I not so sure it was a good idea, swiping the Team's clothes." Girl Wonder said.

"We will soon, I promise." Superboy said." I'll ask Nightwing for the money."

"How about now." Miss Martian said, holding a big supply of food in two grocery bag.

Wolf pull a cart carrying containers of water.

Nightwing came in with a case filled with money.

Beast Boy came in and looked at girl that was with Miss Manhunter.

She long blonde hair, Caucasian skin, blue eyes, and metal armor-like outfit.

"Hi, i'm Beast Boy." he said.

"My name is Terra, Terra J'onzz, this is older sister Jinora, Miss Manhunter."she said.

"Nightwing, who..." Superboy asked.

"Superman called, thought your new team could use."Nightwing explained.

"Good now, sorry we took your underwear." Sonic said.

"He's kidding dad, but I don't see anything to joke about. We been have a hard time with money and food." Darknight said.

"Um, Nightwing this is your son and clone Darknight, Darknight this is your father and genetic template Nightwing." Sonic said.

"So that's what you guys are, clones." Nightwing said.

"We don't actually consider us clones." Archer said.

"But we always consider inviting you." Superboy" All votes on nomianting Nightwing."

"I" they all said.

"All oppose?" he said."It's unanimous."

They on who going to be on either league.

"Approve of the votes."Nightwing said.

"I" They all said.

"All oppose?" he asked.

Nothing, but silence.

"We chosen on age, gender, experienced, and power."Nightwing said.

"But the question is, who do we trust, to have our backs, to help us when need most?" Girl Wonder said


End file.
